Eternal Love
by Sorceress Fujin
Summary: COMPLETE Yuffentine They wanted death, but it wasn’t possible. Living with they’re unaging bodies, two Avalanche members, find out another of there own is doing the same... Is love even possible?
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer:** I continue to not own FF7. Wow, what a surprise!_

_**Pairing:** Yuffie X Vincent, Yuffentine._

_**Summary:** They wanted death, but it wasn't possible. Living with they're un-aging bodies, two Avalanche members, find out another of there own is doing the same... Is love even possible?_

**Prologue**

Yuffie reached a hand up and rested her elbow against her bare knee, her chin resting on the flat of her palm as she stared at the grave a few yards away. 'Dead.' Her thoughts repeated as she drifted her vision to the spiky haired blond that stood with his arms crossed and a pained expression that made it hard for even her to swallow. Swinging her legs lightly with the breeze she pressed her half-covered back against the tree she was hiding in. 'At least Cloud looks like he did then too.' Looking towards the furry creature beside him she noticed a few extra scars along the side of Nanaki who shifted and nudged the blond, saying something she couldn't hear. It wasn't till Valentine stepped forward and placed a hand on their comrade that she shifted and had to grasp the nearby branch as a cracking sound emitted.

"Gawd." Kisaragi groaned as she saw three pairs of eyes snap towards her location, two of the people placing hands on their weapons as she let her legs become visible as the branch finally gave way and she swung slightly before letting herself drop onto the grass covered ground. With her back turned to the group the woman, who did not look a day more than twenty, brushed the twigs out of her hair and the dirt off of her tan shorts.

"Who are you?" Nanaki questioned first as the other two scrutinized the familiar clothing, and weapon latched onto her back.

The ninja took in a sharp breath as she crossed her arms and leaned onto her right leg. 'How can I face them?' "Gawd," She began. "Tell me you at least brought materia with you; I'm expecting something good after fifty years." 'I've missed all of you.' Cocking her head back first she then turned around and walked towards the three, not missing the widened eyes and gasp from their once leader. "Geese! Tell me you at least remember me." Yuffie pleaded as her boot clad feet came to a stop several steps in front of them.

"Impossible!" Vincent spoke, although his crimson eyes said differently to his words.

Cloud shifted uncomfortably with a frown. "Are you related to Yuffie Kisaragi?"

Pressing a warm hand to her forehead the silver eyed woman glared at him. "I AM Yuffie Kisaragi!" Dropping her hand down to her hip she looked down briefly. "Hell, I even wore my clothes from when we went after Sephiroth." Looking the two men up and down in response to her comment she gave a short laugh. "I guess we all did."

"I don't understand…" Red XIII replied as he sat down and looked up at her.

Silver eyes looked towards the sky where the sun was beaming down on them. "It doesn't really matter, does it?" The wistful sound in her voice made Strife shift again, Tifa had that sound during her last few years when he came to visit. "To make a long story short, I got exposed to the chemicals inside of the materia. Then again, it could have been from the lifestream. You remember, don't you?" Pausing, she finally looked to the crimson eyes that were observing her with the typical stoic expression. "I think both of us swam at least a half mile in the stuff to get out of the Northern Crater after the battle." Shifting to lean on her left leg she bit her lower lip. "…That's pretty much it."

"Why didn't you contact any of us?" Cloud questioned as he gave a look slightly behind them to see Tifa's name on the slab of stone. "Tifa mentioned you two talked occasionally." With a deeper frown he looked to Vincent and then to their newly reunited comrade. "…She never told me."

"Tifa didn't know." The Wutainian stated and shifted under the continued stare of the taller man to the left. "I didn't know the three of you would be here. Then again, this is Nibleheim…" Yuffie admitted. "I heard about Tifa's death in the Midgar news. The one that Reeve's son, Clyde, runs."

Valentine finally let his arms fall from their position across his chest. "Wutai stated you disappeared twenty-five years ago."

The brunette nodded. "I know." Yuffie looked to the west of her, watching as the lights of town flickered in the short distance. "Nibleheim sure hasn't changed much." Turning back to them she raised an eyebrow. "Are you guys living here now?"

Nanaki nodded for the two men. "They are; I am still in Cosmo Canyon."

"Well, let's go somewhere." The ninja said and shifted to lean against her other leg. "I'm sick of standing."

Giving an agreeing nod the blond took a last look to the grave and watched as the woman was already walking towards the mansion. "This is strange."

"I agree." Vincent agreed with a quiet voice as he too watched the woman eagerly making way to his house, that she had apparently assumed was his; luckily, it was.

The lion-like creature could only nod his head as they followed…

---To Be Continued---

_A/n: Kind of a weird start, I know, but what did you think? I've already written part of Chapter One, but I wanted to see if anyone is interested in this. Let me know whether I should continue or not!_


	2. Chapter One

_**Disclaimer:** Within the few hours of posting the prologue, I do not think my failure to own ff7 has changed._

_**Pairing:** Yuffie X Vincent, Yuffentine._

**Chapter One**

Silver eyes looked about the large room where the piano still remained, although it was now moved under the far back windows. "This mansion is really beautiful." The comment made Vincent's left eyebrow raise while Cloud pulled his mako eyes from its gaze outside. "I never noticed it back then." Pausing briefly she looked over to the crimson watching her, than dropped them to her tea. "Things are very different then when I was a kid." She muttered and looked out the window like her blond comrade had been doing, staring in the direction of the cemetery in the distance. "I'm sixty-eight years old; I should be sitting at home enjoying the company of my grandchild and her children. Instead, I lock myself away in a small house on Da Chao; watching the town as everything and everyone becomes older, passing away before my eyes." The wistful tone of her voice, laced with anger, made Nanaki stop lapping at his tea.

"It is most wonderful to see you again, Yuffie." The creature stated, trying to draw her away from the depressive dwelling.

Cloud gave a sharp nod, closing his eyes briefly in tune with the gesture. "You're not alone now." He began and propped his feet on the window sill, much to his comrades dismay, as a glare shot to him for a second.

Vincent sipped his tea quietly before breaking the silence that fell on them again. "Why did you leave Wutai?"

Swallowing the hot liquid in her mouth the ninja gave a sad smile. "I didn't leave Wutai till a few months ago." Looking up at the ceiling she moved her hands to rest behind her head. "I've been living at Da Chao, exploring the world like I used to occasionally." The misery in her voice did not go unnoticed and Cloud listened even though he stared out the window in the direction of where the cemetery was. "When I was forty-three my son took over since people were getting too suspicious over the fact he was starting to look older than me." Her eyebrow twitched as she ran a tongue over her dry lips. "Kyne looked a lot like me, brown hair and silver eyes to boot… but he had his father's personality."

"…Kyne is no longer alive?" Nanaki asked, looking with sympathetic eyes. "I spoke with him once when you called many years ago."

Yuffie gave a nod but did not continue until Valentine opened his mouth to speak. "I miss him."

Closing his mouth the altered man looked towards the ceiling that she seemed fixed upon. "It is hard to lose—"

"You don't have to console me, Vince." Kisaragi interrupted, than looked down to catch his gaze as he too left the view of the ceiling. "Just because I look twenty, does not mean I am."

Cloud gave a grunt. "We all know how hard it is to see everyone die around us, Yuffie."

"Hn." Taking a sip of the tea she scrunched her nose slightly at the bitter taste, yet continued to take another sip. "My granddaughter is Lady of Wutai now." Pride filled her voice for a moment as she brought her finger up to trace the rim of the cup. "She is twenty-eight, married, with twins…" Reaching into her back pocket she pulled out a small wallet and flipped it open. "That's Fiona and Crule, the one with the bald head is Gyde, the brunette is May." Taking out the picture she slid it over to Nanaki who gave smile the best he could. A laugh left her lips as she leaned onto her palm and smiled at the square photo that was being passed around. "Remember Rude from the Turks?"

Vincent looked up from viewing the four. "It is hard to forget a Turk."

Giving a snort, Kisaragi licked her lips. "Crule is his great-grandchild." Cloud coughed. "That's a better reaction that what I had." The woman admitted and put the photo back in the wallet before taking out another. "This is the whole family, taken a year before my son died."

"Kyne looks very serious." Nanaki commented.

"Yeah." The smile dropped from her face as she watched them pass it around. "Three years before," Pausing as her throat constricted slightly, she took a sip of the tea and continued. "There was a time when Wutai had a brief case of the plague, an illness that caused many to die or become sick. It only lasted a month, but by then many were to far gone to be cured." Taking a sharp breath she looked away towards the door, trying to keep composure. "Kyne lost his wife and month old son, my husband died from it too, as well as many villagers." Tightening her jaw Yuffie took in a longer breath and calmed her heart that began to beat quicker. "After that he became more like his father, cold and uncaring. The only one he wasn't like that with was his daughter and me…"

Valentine brought his drink to his mouth, leaning back onto his cape that was draped over the back of his chair. "You should have come to see us." He stated watching as she nodded and pushed the photo into its proper place.

"I should've, yes." Yuffie stated as she looked up with a small smile replacing the frown she had before. "Being around you guys makes me feel like I am sixteen again…" Placing a hand on her heart she smiled sadly. "Kind of hard to feel old when you look just barely older than a teenager though." Giving a sigh the ninja leaned forward. "Someone else better start talking, I'm out of things to say."

Cloud gave a smirk and watched as Nanaki stifled a chuckle. "Its funny to see you tired of talking." He said and rested his elbows on the table.

"You are correct." Vincent interrupted, gaining everyone's attention. "I also feel like the days of our battles were only days passed." Pausing to finish his tea he looked at each of them, stopping on Yuffie. "It is an enjoyable feeling."

Nanaki leapt from his seat as a comfortable silence took over. "I must be going." Giving a nod to the men he turned to the youngest of the group. "I will be expecting you to stay in contact from now on."

"Of course." Kisaragi replied and got up from her seat to hug the animal. "I'm happy to see you again, Nanaki." She whispered in his ear before standing upright again watching as he left the room. "Nanaki seems to have really grown up."

"You're not leaving, are you?" Cloud asked as he stood after a moment of her failure to move from the spot she was standing in.

Shaking her head from the reverie, Yuffie turned. "Actually," She began. "I was hoping it would be alright if I stayed here, with the two of you." Giving a wistful look, she shifted to lean against her right leg. "Fiona and Crule need time to live without worrying about me living alone."

"It would be a pleasure." The former Turk answered without hesitation while the other man gave a nod in confirmation.

Yuffie walking over and grabbing her tea cup that was empty beside a few drops, while the dark man poured a sip more in his own. Lifting it up her eyes closed briefly. "To Avalanche; …to the three of us." At the sound of the clanking she pulled the cup to her lips and swallowed the bitter liquid again.

---To Be Continued---

_A/n: I am very happy with the responses I got to the prologue. Although, I am still curious to see if I still should continue… Let me know!_


	3. Chapter Two

_**Disclaimer:** I continue to not own FF7…_

_**Pairing:** Yuffie X Vincent, Yuffentine._

**Chapter Two**

Music floated into the kitchen, causing Yuffie to pause and turn to the blond man grabbing a sandwich from the fridge as she washed her plates from breakfast. It was the third day since she began living there and being constantly surprised by the actions of the two was making her see just how much younger she was than them. "Is that the piano?"

"Ye—" Strife stopped, swallowing the bite he had just taken. "Yeah." Giving a moment to take another bite he headed to a cabinet to grab a glass. "Vince plays it at least once a week; usually around noon."

"Hmm…" Setting the last plate onto the drying rack she dried her palms and headed to the door. The walk to the entry of the dining hall was short, but her feet remained stuck in the doorway as platinum eyes watched the dark man, in his cape, playing smoothly despite his metallic appendage. 'Breathtaking.' Yuffie thought absently as she leaned against the wooden frame, watching his reflection in the windows. 'You're so different that what I remember. …I wonder if you would still draw death penalty on me if I called you Vinny?' A soft giggle left her lips, sounding like a gossiping teenager; unfortunately, it stopped the melodic sound as well.

Vincent was frowning as he stood. "I apologize for disturbing you."

"I wasn't laughing about your playing." Kisaragi quickly replied and managed to move her once immobile feet till she came to a stop in front of him. "You're playing was beautiful."

"Thank you." His tone was softer than before, but his stance remained rigid at the silence that lingered.

Yuffie looked to the piano. "I never learned how to play any instrument." Scuffing at a memory she frowned. "There was a piano in one my friend's houses, she offered to teach me, but Zentor didn't like the idea and forbid me to see her again."

"Zentor?" Cloud questioned as he entered the room.

Looking behind her to acknowledge her comrade she nodded and crossed her arms. "He was my betrothed that Godo had picked for me." Shifting she tapped her foot harshly on the floor. "A real asshole if I ever met one; …I should have shoved my shuriken up his ass."

"A princess's duty." Valentine commented dryly.

A chuckle left the blond as Yuffie lifted her chin. "Wutai is back to the way I remember it as a kid, I haven't seen a tourist more than twice in the past year. That alone made it worth it." Tilting her head back to Cloud, she spoke again. "Did you know Reno is still a lecherous bastard? He's got to be about ninety and I saw him trying to pick up some eighteen year old brat!"

"We've already noticed." The caped man said with obvious annoyance. "He was in Nibleheim a few months prior to today."

Mako blue eyes danced with the same feeling of aggravation as he continued the reply. "Hitting on anything that could breathe or anything that might have breathed..." Turning his back to the two he headed to the doorway. "I'm going out for awhile; I'll be back for dinner."

"I've really missed hearing you're voices." The wistful tone made crimson eyes close momentarily, then shoot open as he felt arms wrap around him. Slowly the woman pulled away, looking at the piano as the song seemed to still linger in her head. "I'm sorry; I just wanted to make sure you were real." 'That I wasn't going crazy...' Taking a soothing breath she continued. "Can I ask you a personal question?"

Thin eyebrows furrowed before lifting slightly as the black haired head nodded. "If you must."

"Why haven't you married?" Yuffie shifted as he tightened his jaw, although it was hard to tell with the red fabric riding so high up on his face. "You don't have to answer, I was just curious…"

Looking away from her observing look he crossed his arms. "I do not wish to love when I know I will someday be forced to watch it leave." Swiftly walking past her he stopped briefly at the entrance to the hall. "Nor do I deserve it."

As he left, the close to seventy-year-old sighed in frustration. 'At least I still manage to upset you.' A bitter laugh left her. 'Some things never change.' Tapping her foot for a moment as she listened to the man walk up the stairs, the creaking reaching her ears as if she were the one walking up them, she then followed. 'I should give Fiona a call and let her know that I am staying here.'

---To Be Continued---

A/n: Short chapter, but I hope it was enjoyable! Don't forget to review!


	4. Chapter Three

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own FF7; what a shocker!_

_**Pairing:** Yuffie X Vincent, Yuffentine._

**Chapter Three**

A month passed by rather quickly, the weather now snow, covering the town in a blanket of frost that nearly blinded you to gaze upon it. Wrapping her fingers around the ceramic cups, the warmth traveled up her wrists causing a shiver to travel her spine that was covered in a black cotton sweater. Walking towards the piano, Yuffie set the right cup down on the top as the crimson eyed player briefly opened his eyes before shutting them, never missing a note as he continued. Bringing the drink to her lips, a pink tongue darted out to test the temperature before spilling some of the liquid into the awaiting mouth.

The song playing made her chest constrict as the depressing sound filled the room, taking in a breath as it proceeded. The once princess of Wutai almost gave a sigh of relief as the pressure was lifted when the music turned to an almost 'happy' tone. As it ended she watched as Vincent lowered his claw away and dropped it onto his leg. "…The snow is falling again." She whispered.

Vincent nodded as he opened his eyes to watch the white flakes fall onto the ground, reaching out he took the warm cup into his human hand and brought it to his lips, sipping, then sliding over on the bench. "You may sit if you wish."

Taking the offer without a second thought the ninja gave a small smile as her breathing unconsciously quickened as her thigh slightly leaned against his. The silence was there, but as light as the weather outside and Yuffie couldn't help the way her heart quickened as she caught his gaze upon her. "Do you still desire to learn to play?" At her blinking he sipped the hot chocolate again. "I would be happy to teach you."

"Really?" The ninja widened her eyes slightly then tilted her head to the side. "You'll really teach me?"

"Is the piano really that damn interesting?" A familiar voice questioned as a blond came into the room from the back entrance. "This is the third time this week you two have been at it." Coming to a stop behind the two he looked to the phone in his palm. "Oh yeah, Fiona is on the phone for you Yuffie." Handing it to the woman who leapt up immediately and grabbed the plastic device he watched with his male comrade as she smiled brightly and greeted the caller, then exchanged the typical pleasantries of 'how are you's'.

Yuffie placed a hand on her heart as she listened to her granddaughter talk. "Is everything alright? You sound tense." A gasp left her lips as she moved her hand to cover her mouth in tune with it. "When did you find out? How far along are you? Does Crule or the twins know yet?" Giving a giggle she spun around in a circle and gave a smile to the two men that watched her before breathing in a deep breath with a large plastered-looking grin. Fiona spoke some more and the Wutainese woman smiled even farther. "I'm very happy for you Fi—that's okay, just give me a call when you can—yeah--love you to--bye." Clicking the off button she tossed the phone back to Cloud who caught it easily and raised an eyebrow as she clasped her palms together just under her chin.

"It was good news, I see." Valentine commented as she nodded enthusiastically. His lip twitched at the side as he watched her explode in happiness, the way she had when she was the age she looked. Cloud gave a knowing look to the demon bearing man, it was enjoyable, but hard to watch her act like she had all those years ago, making it seem as if it wasn't so long ago.

Yuffie took in a breath, trying to calm. "Fiona is pregnant again!"

"Will you be going to visit her?" Strife questioned as he shifted to lean on his left leg, crossing his arms with the phone dangling from his fingertips.

Kisaragi shook her head. "No." Lowering her smile a bit she looked at her left hand, a ring no longer gracing her finger, as she lowered it, then promptly pushed it into the blue pocket of her jeans. "…Crule is there to fawn over her." Turning around she walked towards the door. "I'm going to go into town, I need to get some things for dinner tonight." Stopping to look back at the crimson eyed man she bit her lip. "You'll still teach me the piano right?" At his nod she continued on.

"Do you think she is going to be alright?" The blond asked the gunman.

Valentine looked away from where the female had been and looked into the blue mako eyes. "I am unable to answer that."

"You're going to teach her the piano?" Cloud questioned after a moment of silence.

"Yes." Standing up the dark man looked out the window. "Why are you asking?"

Strife chuckled and patted his back before walking in the direction their female comrade had left. "No reason."

The ninja took long strides until the winter air encased her, pressing her blue jeans against her legs as she walked into town. 'Another great grandchild.' Taking a deep breath she passed by some kids that were playing, then an elderly man who was yelling at them. Raising an eyebrow at the snowball the man held she let her saddened mood brighten ever so slightly before looking towards the store then in the direction of a path that led a back way to the graveyard. 'Tifa.' Changing course Yuffie walked between several houses and followed the snowed cement until she stopped behind a large tree. 'Cloud?'

Silver eyes blinked at the blond haired comrade who was standing before the grave, talking to the wind in such a quiet whisper that not even she could hear. 'Is this where you go everyday?' Before she could blink again he fell to his knees, gripping the sides of stone as his head leaned against it. Frowning, Yuffie pressed herself against the bark of the tree and watched until he finally stood, rubbing his head and turning on his heal to leave. Her breath caught as he looked in her direction then towards the mountain before continuing back towards their home. Stepping out from her hidden spot the former ruler of a powerful country headed back towards town. 'I miss you too, Tifa.'

"Aren't you cold miss?" The elderly voice of the man questioned.

Yuffie gave a small smile and looked up at the man she had seen before with the children as she continued down the path. "No, I'm fine, kid."

"Kid?" His strained voice chuckled as he watched her come to a stop a few feet before him. "Are all youngin's smart mouths now?"

A pained expression briefly crossed her face before she patted the man on the shoulder and walked past. "Not everything is what it seems."

"You remind me of someone." Kisaragi paused. "You look like that woman from that Avalanche group—Oh, what am I saying? You probably don't have a clue what I'm talking about."

"You're mistaken." The ninja replied curtly. "I'm not Yuffie…" Her voice lowered. "Not anymore." Giving a huff she sped up and left the resident standing alone in the snow.

**---To Be Continued---**

_A/n: I hope it was enjoyable! Don't forget to review!_


	5. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer:** I do not own FF7, what a shocker!

**Pairing:** Yuffie X Vincent, Yuffentine.

**Chapter Four**

Two months passed by and the time seemed to flow as if a slow materia had been cast. Shifting her platinum eyes around the living room in the main hall, Yuffie took in the sight of Cloud who was sprawled out on the couch –lost in misery-ridden memories and then flicked her vision to the gunman, adjacent to her seat, who was reading silently in a chair across from the leader of 'Avalanche'.

A slip of a smile crossed her face as she reflected over the fact they had joined together like this three times a week for the past month, just after dinner and sometimes just her and Vincent in the morning, just as the fog rolled through town. Each taking up the chance for company with their burdened thoughts –perhaps subconsciously, since they never spoke of it and rarely during.

Blinking, a blush almost rose to the ninja's cheeks as she noticed her gaze on Vincent had been noticed. His thin black eyebrow raised in question and his pale red lips pursed together. Turning away, Yuffie looked back towards the ceiling, failing to notice the slight upturning at the left of the man's lips.

'_Then there is late at night…'_ Yuffie felt heat rise to her face, no doubt in her mind that it was now a rosy pink. It had started five weeks ago when he had come to her room after a particularly…_erotic_… piano lesson; she learned something, but nothing to do with the instrument. _'Unless, it is typical to learn piano while sitting on a man's lap as he grinds his erection into your backside, while fingering you…' _The former ruler of Wutai mused. Still, the memory of their first night together sent a pleasurable wave down her spine as she recalled his hands lifting her nightgown up above her breasts and reaching down to unbuckle his belt…

"Is something wrong?" Valentine questioned, lifting his head from his book and raising an eyebrow once more.

"N-no!"

Cloud looked over, his eyes actually lighting up with amusement as he saw the flushed look on the woman and his older friend's small smirk. It was easy to see the attraction the two held for another… Even if he didn't always hear the creaking bedsprings and its frame bouncing against the wall night after night. The loud moans echoing loud enough to cause his own organ to become rock-hard. However, even as he took care of the 'need', his thoughts always drifted to Tifa and even Aeries on occasion… Rarely did anyone else come to mind…

Pulling his lips into a tight line, he sat up and stretched. "When are we leaving?"

Yuffie shrugged and looked to Vincent. "Did you already check the chocobo's?"

"Yes." Closing his book, Valentine glanced to the embers in the fireplace. "We may leave anytime; although, I do suggest sometime in the next hour, unless we wish to leave tomorrow."

Standing up, Yuffie nodded. "We should get going then; it will be easier to start our trip to Cosmo Canyon before the rain starts tomorrow morning."

"I'll grab our weapons from upstairs." Strife stated, rising and moving around the couch and past Yuffie.

Waiting for the blonde to leave the room, Valentine leaned back in the chair and eyed the brunette. "Are you going to tell me what you were thinking?"

Smiling, the ninja rose from her seat and stretched. "Nothing…"

Watching as she took a step forward, crimson eyes lingered on the swell of her chest that was pressing against the tight purple top. Grabbing her wrist with his claw, gently, he watched as she grinned. "Something wrong Mr. Valentine?"

"We need to get going." Cloud's voice echoed, his feet coming across the floor as he set the shuriken on the couch and handed Vincent his death penalty. "I'll go bring the chocobo's around." Turning on his heels, he headed towards the front door and turned his head back towards the pair, with amusement in his mako eyes. "Try not to take too long."

_**-To Be Continued…-**_

**_A/n:_** _Mwhahaha! Another chapter, finally! Anyone still reading this? Sorry it has taken so very long, still trying to determine a plot, now that I forgot what I was going to do. I think I got it worked out though. Anyway, let me know what you thought…_


	6. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer:** I do not own FF7, what a shocker!

**Pairing:** Yuffie X Vincent, Yuffentine.

**Chapter Five**

_One Day Later…_

Using a stick to poke at the fire, Cloud turned his head towards the boulder near by as a pleasured moan bounced off the walls. The small cave was lit only by the flickering flames and echoed every noise clearly. Grabbing his flask, Strife took a drink of the bitter liquid and leaned back against the wall, watching as the crimson cape moved around the side of where his male comrade had the brunette pressed against the large stone.

Taking another sip as the minutes passed, the once leader of Avalanche let a smirk drift upon his lips, wondering if the ninja would even be able to walk tomorrow…

"Faster!" Panting and dragging her nails down the gunman's back, Yuffie threw her head back as an orgasm exploded within her.

"Yu…!" Grunting loudly, Vincent pushed himself to the hilt and spilled his seed inside of the woman.

Catching their breath, they disentangled and slowly worked at adjusting their clothes and pulling on the remnants of some that had been torn.

"That was fun." Yuffie murmured.

"Hn."

Cloud gave a chuckle as the former Wutai ruler stepped out with a flushed Vincent following. "You two finally done?"

Rolling her eyes, the woman took a seat and grabbed the water.

"For now." Valentine replied, heading the few steps towards the entrance of the cavern and looking out. "The rain will let up in a few hours; we should get some sleep until then."

Nodding, Strife moved his arms behind his head and looked up at the ceiling. "I wonder how Nanaki's kids are…"

Yuffie blinked, "Nanaki had… kid—cub.. erm… he has offspring?"

"Yes, four." Vincent answered, walking back over and sitting across from her. "His… companion came across Cosmo one day while traveling from the northern crater; apparently she was the last survivor there."

"Oh…"

Cloud smirked. "They're ten, but that's equivalent to a seven year old human, Nanaki says. Something like that anyway."

Laying down, the female propped her legs up on one of their bags. "Wake me up when its time to leave."

_Two Weeks Later…_

Walking into Nanaki's house, Yuffie looked to Vincent and Cloud who were already awake. They'd been there for a few weeks and RedXIII or his 'companion' Milaka didn't seem to mind there constant presence. All four of their cubs were down in the main part of the small town, as they were nearly everyday – oddly enough, causing trouble. Something Nanaki swears they got from Milaka...

"Yuffie?" Milaka's voice was soft and platinum eyes looked over in their dilated state. "Did you see the doctor?"

"Yeah…"

Pausing the game of cards, Valentine looked over and frowned. "Yu…"

Strife's eyebrows rose and he stood. "Eh… we'll let you two be alone."

Nodding slowly, the ninja made her way farther into the room and took a seat in a cushioned chair as the others left.

"I'm pregnant." Yuffie whispered.

Swallowing hard, Vincent pursed his lips and moved to kneel in front of her. "Why are you crying?" He questioned, finally seeing the tear stains.

"They…"

The gunman frowned.

"They said I may have a miscarriage – there is too many chemicals from both of our…." Choking up, she took a deep breath. "I've already been having cramps."

Feeling his heart pound, the former turk reached a hand up to cup her cheek. "It'll be alright, Yuffie."

"I don't want to lose another child… The doctor said if I can carry it until the second trimester, it will probably be fine, but there is still a high chance of a still birth."

Standing up, Vincent looked to the bed and back. "Come, you should lay down."

"Is everything…?" Cloud's voice halted and he pushed the door open farther, slipping inside with a worried look. "What's wrong?"

"Get some rest, Yu." Valentine spoke and waited for her nod before rising and leaving the room with Cloud. He'd anticipated her pregnancy a few days before when the flu she had gotten when they arrived, failed to lessen. Taking a breath, he turned to his comrade and explained.

_**-To Be Continued…-**_

_**A/n:**_ _Finally another chapter! -cackles- I had major writer's block on this story, now it seems to have a direction. –grins- Hope you enjoyed it!_


	7. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own FF7, what a shocker!

**Pairing:** Yuffie X Vincent, Yuffentine.

**Epilogue**

Many months had passed and Yuffie stared at the bundle in her arms with an unwavering look of surprise. She could feel Vincent's hand on her shoulder as she turned her gaze up to him. "I can't believe it," Yuffie whispered. There was tears coating her retinas and she gave a smile through her shock. Their baby managed to be born… alive and healthy. "I love you Vincent."

"I—"

"Ugh, don't you two start that again," Cloud interjected from the doorway. A hint of a smirk came to his lips as he stared at the boy in his comrades arms. The Mansion was going to be a lot louder with that little runt there, that was for sure. "Did you decide on the name yet?"

Vincent nodded and pursed his lips. He said nothing, as his crimson eyes held their stare on the two most important people in his life.

Yuffie grinned. "Yep, we're going to name him after Vin-vin's old man."

Two blond eyebrows shot up and his lip twisted a little. "Grimoire? Heh, alright." Cloud's eyes lit up suddenly and he shifted to lean on his other foot. "I forgot, your daughter called to say they would meet us at the mansion in a week."

"Really?" The ninja felt her heart pound. It felt like it had been so long since she saw her daughter. How was she doing with her newborn? "That will be nice," Yuffie added and yawned. The child in her arms gave a cry and her gaze softened. "I guess you're a bit hungry, aren't you?"

Vincent lifted his human hand and brushed back the hair from the woman's face. He had been so worried when she had gone into labor a week early, her pregnancy had been such a fragile one – there had been a few close calls too. After all that had happened though, he could not be more happy with the end result. He had a son – silver eyed with black hair, and a wife.

His hand moved and his fingers caressed the simple gold band. They had a long life ahead of them, and there was no telling where that may lead them, but for now, that was alright.

**THE END**

**A/n:** SURPRISE – THE END! Haha, talk about unexpected! I had written part of this already, (I noticed that when I went back to write more) and I was debating changing it to draw it out… _However, _there was not many more directions this could go. I might later go back and draw it out some, but this ending seemed to be a good spot for it – as this was meant to be a short story. Thanks to all the readers! I am sorry this story took so long to update/end. Hope you liked the ending.


End file.
